


Two years, Three Months, Six Days, Four Hours, Ten Minutes, Forty-Three Seconds

by littlelionleo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, I'll update this eventually, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Calls, Sad gays, because i am the author and i say it will, cliché as fuck, fluff is going to be a very important part of this, i too would get on a plane in the middle of the night for alexander hamilton, sorry - Freeform, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionleo/pseuds/littlelionleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5:17am</p><p>His hair was loose around his shoulders, raggedy, like he had been pulling on it. He had bags under his eyes, and even through the window, John could see the tremor in his hands.</p><p>He was still just as beautiful as the last time John saw him (two years, three months, six days, four hours, ten minutes, nine seconds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(two years, three months, six days, fifty-eight minutes, ten seconds)

 

            2:05 am

 

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

 

_Click._

Hello?

John- it’s- it’s Alexander.

Alex! Is something wrong?

It’s Eliza.

Is she alright?

Yes, yes, well, mostly alright.

As alright as one would expect.

 

Alex?

We’re getting a divorce.

  
  
  


Are you alright?

 

I’ve been better.

I’ve been worse too.

Where are you?

I’m at- um- I’m at the café we met at.

Where we-

I’m sorry

I didn’t mean to-

It’s so late-

you were probably asleep

I shouldn’t have-

I should go-

 

Alex.

Stay at the coffee shop.

I’ll be there in three hours.

_Click._

 

\----

 

5:13am

 

John stepped out of the taxi and took in a deep breath.

 

It’d been a long time since he’d been here.

 

(two years, three months, six days, four hours, six minutes, fifteen seconds).

 

The coffee shop was softly lit from the inside, and John could see the silhouette of his best friend crouched over what was probably his phone.

 

Knowing Alex, he was probably texting John, still trying to tell him that he didn’t have to get on the plane, that he was okay (he wasn't and John knew it).

 

Sure enough, a second later, John’s phone buzzed insistently in his pocket, just as Alex put his down.

 

John took a moment to just watch him.

 

God, it had been a long time.

 

(two years, three months, six days, four hours, seven minutes, thirty-seven seconds).

 

Alex looked… rough.

 

His hair was loose around his shoulders, raggedy, like he had been pulling on it. He had bags under his eyes, and even through the window, John could see the tremor in his hands.

 

He was still just as beautiful as the last time John saw him.

 

(two years, three months, six days, four hours, ten minutes, nine seconds).

 

John walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

 

He walked to Alex. He hadn’t looked up.

 

“Alex.”

 

Those eyes.

 

God, he had missed those eyes.

 

Before he could say anything, there was a flurry of movement and suddenly John had his arms full of trembling man and mumbles of "I missed you I missed you I missed you".

 

He sighed, resting his cheek on Alex's head.

 

(two years, three months, six days, four hours, ten minutes, forty-three seconds)

 

"I missed you too, Alexander."

 

(zero)


	2. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous fluff bc it's one of those days

6:37am

 

John sighed, resting his head back on the wall above the bed, and listened to the running shower.

 

This… wasn’t how he expected his night to go.

 

He was supposed to finish some papers, eat dinner, go to bed around midnight, sleep, wake up, and go back to the job that he didn’t really need (he couldn’t stand to just sit around).

 

And yet.

 

Here he was, in the flat in New York he’d bought about seven years back, having taken a flight from South Carolina at two in the morning because his best friend needed him. Here he was, said best friend in the shower, the sun just about to peek over the horizon and into the windows, about light up the rooms, like no time had passed at all.

 

God.

 

This was crazy.

 

The shower shut off, and a moment later Alexander Hamilton walked out of the bathroom.

 

He was. He was really here.

 

His best friend was here again.

 

He was here and he was drying his hair with a towel, another wrapped around his waist, and in the soft-yellow-white early morning light, Alexander Hamilton was  _ beautiful. _

 

He was lit up and soft and maybe even a little shorter than John remembered, and when he looked up, his eyes met John’s, and he seemed to soften even more and. 

 

Was that a blush?

 

As John kept watching, it got even more pronounced, and Alexander’s cheeks became rosy apples, and John felt his heart trying to burst out of his chest.

 

“Jooohn. Can you at least turn around while I get dressed?”

 

Right.

 

John laughed a little and shook his head as he turned away to stare out the window. It may have been years, but Alex hadn’t changed a bit.

 

He could hear clothes rustling and then a quiet “okay, you can turn around now”, so he did, because god knows he could never refuse Alexander anything, and he might have gasped a little bit.

 

Alex hadn’t- he didn’t- he-  _ he was still shirtless  _ and  _ oh my god. _

 

He was so soft, standing there in John’s bedroom, wearing a pair of John’s sweat pants (they were too long and it was so  _ cute _ ) and if he looked for any longer he was going to  _ die _ , so he sort of just opened his arms and Alex kind of just launched into him, and no, John was  _ definitely _ going to die.

 

He sighed and scooted down a bit on the bed, so he was reclined on the pillows, and Alex wasn’t letting go of him, and the sun broke over the horizon, and.

 

This was real.

 

He was lying on his bed with the love of his life wrapped around him and the sun was rising and this was.

 

Good.

  
John felt himself break out into a delirious smile, and he tucked his face against the head on his chest.

 

They could get up in a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I haven't actually answered any questions from the previous chapter, BUT! Answers are coming! Eventually! I don't know when! But it will happen!
> 
> (I listened to Woods by Bon Iver A LOT while writing this, so) (I very much love that song) (mostly because of the version of it that the Bluecoats Drum and Bugle Corps did for their ballad in their 2015 show) (let it be known that I am marching band trash) (find me @notthistimesatan on tumblr if you would like to scream with me)

**Author's Note:**

> should I write more? pls give me feedback... I can't decide whether or not to go for the Full Gay instead of just Partial Gay
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @kennyparsimmon (join me to scream about hamilton and check! please and marvel and star wars and basically everything ever)


End file.
